Our New Life
by I luv Stan Marsh
Summary: Ashley Gales, Misty Hawk, Cassy Snow, and Hazel Bell are the newest edition of South Park, will there be friendship, fights, romance, death? Kenny x OC Stan x OC Kyle x OC Cartman x OC


_I hope you like this story so enjoy! I don't own South Park except my own characters!_

**Chapter 1: Our Arrival**

As the sun rose up above the mountains, a moving truck was driving down the road. Everybody in the town thought it was rare to have someone move into the small little mountain town.

Four boys were also curious on who was moving into the house.

"I wonder who would move to South Park?" a boy with a green ushanka asked his friend.

"I don't know, Kyle. Maybe their school was too much for them, so they came here," the boy replied.

"But, why move here?" a boy with an orange parka covering his whole face except his eyes and nose asked.

"I'm not sure, Kenny, but it'll be nice to have a new kid, or kids," the boy replied.

"They're probably a bunch of hippie freaks like you," the fourth boy said with a growl.

"Cartman, that's what everybody is to you!" Kyle snapped.

"Shut up you stupid Jew!" Cartman retorted.

"Stan, help me with him!" Kyle whined.

"Sorry, Kyle, I'm too busy talking to Kenny!" Stan called over his shoulder.

Kenny shook his head as he watched his friends fight, he smiled. Then his mind wandered away from his friends and back to the new kid or kids.

_This is going to be a long day._ He thought

**Hazel's POV**

when my friends and I finished unpacking, my mom came in with a plate of treats.

"I see that you're finished with unpacking, girls, so I made you some treats," my mother said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom, you're the best!" I replied.

"Well, why don't you watch TV, and then you can go exploring," my mom said turning on our TV.

After my mom left, my friends, Ashley, Misty, and Cassy groaned in unison.

"Aw, but we just got here!" Cassy whined.

"Yeah!" Misty and Ashley exclaimed in unison.

"Come, on you guys. Quit your bitchin', it might be fun!" I said.

"How about we go out now before it gets any darker?" Ashley suggested.

"See, Ash? That's why you're the smart one!" I exclaimed.

Ashley's face turned dark red, and I laughed. After we got outside, we were met by four boys.

"Hey, sweet stuff," a boy with an orange parka over his mouth said, looking directly at me. I blushed and pulled my white hood with pink fur over my face.

"Hi," I replied, muffled.

"Sorry, about Kenny, he's a little flirty around new girls," a boy with a green ushanka told my friends and I.

"Thanks for the info. I'm Ashley," Ash said holding out a hand to the boy.

"I'm Kyle. These are my friends, Stan, Cartman, and of course you already know Kenny," Kyle replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Misty, and this is Cassy and Hazel," Misty said pointing at us.

"You must be he new girls who moved here," Stan said with a smile.

"Yeah we are," Misty replied.

Stan smiled at Misty and I watched Misty blush and turn away from Stan. When I turned back toward the pack, Kenny was standing in front of me.

"Hey, Hazel," he said sweetly.

"Hi, Kenny," I replied.

"You're probably cold, aren't you?" Kenny asked me.

I nodded. Before Kenny could get any closer to me, he was pulled away by Kyle.

"Kenny, quit it!" he snapped.

"Damnit, Kyle! Let me go!" Kenny growled, trying to pull away from Kyle.

"No! You'll just go after Hazel!" Kyle growled back.

"Should we go now, Hazel?" Misty whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I replied.

We backed away silently, and when we were almost home, we bolted into the house, happy to get away from the boys.

"Damnit! We forgot to look around town!" Ashley realized.

Just then my mom came in.

"Did you enjoy the town?" my mom asked us.

"Yes, we loved it, but now we're really tired, so we're gonna go to sleep. Goodnight!" I said, running upstairs. "Night, Ms. Bell!" my friends said in unison, racing after me.

"Goodnight, girls!" my mom called after us.

When we got upstairs, we separated into our two rooms, Ashley and Misty in one room and Cassy and I in the other. Each of us quickly went into our closet and put on our night clothes, came back out, and slipped into bed.

"Hey, Hazel," Cassy said, getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I replied while yawning.

"What do you think school will be like, Hazel?" she asked me, her purple eyes shining.

"I don't know, Casandra," I replied teasingly, as I said her full name.

"What part of don't call me Casandra, do you not understand?" Casy asked me.

"I don't know I just love to make you tick." I replied with a giggle.

"You're such an idiot, Hazel," Cassy said, laying down on her pillow.

"I know I am," I replied also laying down.

"Well, goodnight, Hazel," Cassy said, turning over in her bed.

"Night, Cassy," I replied closing my eyes.

_Tomorow should be fun. _I thought. I finally fell asleep, dreaming of what school would be like tomorrow.

* * *

**I'm Finally done with the god damn story if you like this plz leave reviews on anything you'd like to say but it CANNOT be mean! Took me four days to write this. But I'm finally done so hope you enjoyed it R&R!**


End file.
